wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dar'Khan Drathir
|Reakcja = |Przynależność = Plaga Kult Potępionych Synod Silvermoon (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Magister (dawniej) Sługa Króla Lisza |Lokacja = Wieża Potępionych Deatholme Widmowe Ziemie |Status = Martwy (wiedza) Możliwy do zabicia ( ) |Mentorzy = Król Lisz }}Jeden z otoczonych czcią mistrzów, Dar'Khan Drathir stał się jednym z największych zdrajców w Quel'Thalas. Niepohamowana ambicja połączona z wybitnie egoistycznym nastawieniem sprawiły, że stał się on pionkiem w rękach Króla Lisza. Zwiedziony obietnicą księcia Arthasa Menethila Dar'Khan otworzył Pladze drogę do Quel'Thalas, która spustoszyła krainę podczas marszu ku Słonecznej Studni. Chociaż został zabity w czasie po upadku Quel'Thalas, Dar'Khan został wskrzeszony przez Króla Lisza i obecnie rezyduje w fortecy Deatholme w południowej części Ziem Duchów, skąd dowodzi siłami Plagi w królestwie elfów. Jego obecność na progu Quel'Thalas jest jedną z głównych przeszkód do pełnego zaakceptowania obecności krwawych elfów w Hordzie. Biografia 'Młodość i zdrada' thumb|left|Dar'Khan Drathir Podczas Drugiej Wojny Dar'Khan Drathir był członkiem Synodu Silvermoon. Gdy Alleria Windrunner ostrzegła go przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem ze strony sojuszu Hordy z trollami Amani rządzonymi przez Zul'jina, Dar'Khan ją wyśmiał ślepo wierząc, że nie będą oni w stanie przedrzeć się przez barierę z Kamieni Runicznych, które chroniły granice Lasów Nieustającej Pieśni. Jako mistrz Quel'Thalas, Dar'Khan używał mocy Słonecznej Studni do pomocy we wznoszeniu miast, kształtowaniu krajobrazu oraz osiągania tego, czego pragnęły wysokie elfy. Zaprzyjaźnił się z późniejszym Lordem Regentem Lor'themarem Theronem. Niemożność odnalezienia własnego miejsca we wspaniałych planach królestwa połączona z egoistyczną naturą sprowadziła go na złą drogę; zaczął on eksperymentować z własną magią, a Słoneczna Studnia stała się jego obsesją. Sfrustrowany miernymi postępami Dar'Khan dostrzegł szansę, gdy książę Arthas dotarł do niego z ofertą; wysoki elf przysiągł wierność niszczycielowi Lordaeron. Dar'Khan był wciąż manipulowany przez "Wspaniałego Pana". Dzięki przyjaźni z Lor'themarem udało mu się pomóc Arthasowi w prześlizgnięciu przez thalassiańskie linie obrony, mordując przy tym jego pobratymców. Elf wciąż wierzył, że Arthas pomaga mu w realizacji celu opanowania potęgi Słonecznej Studni. Gdy rycerz śmierci przebił się do Słonecznej Studni i przy pomocy swoich magów ją opanował, użył jej do wskrzeszenia Kel'Thuzada, jednocześnie plugawiąc wspaniałe źródło mocy. Po wskrzeszeniu Kel'Thuzada, Dar'Khan podczas próby zdrady Arthasa - tak, jak kiedyś zdradził swój lud - został zabity przez rycerza śmierci, co z kolei sprawiło radość niedawno wskrzeszonej banshee Sylvanas Windrunner. Po jakimś czasie on również został wskrzeszony do służby Pladze. Splugawiona Słoneczna Studnia została później zniszczona przez księcia Kael'thasa, lecz Dar'Khan wyczuł, że część energii magicznego źródła przetrwała tę katastrofę. Drathir został wysłany na poszukiwanie pozostałej magii. 'Trylogia Słonecznej Studni' thumb|Dar'khan atakujący Quel'Thalas Po latach bezowocnych poszukiwań wreszcie dopiął swego, wyczuwając obecność Słonecznej Studni w pobliżu chłopki imieniem Anveena Teague, co przyciągnęło również uwagę niebieskiego stada smoków. Dar'Khan, teraz wyszkolony w sztuce nekromancji i mający władzę nad siłami Plagi, podjął próbę przechwycenia Anveeny i opanowania tajemniczego źródła. Po nieudanej próbie schwytania jej w domu w Smolnym Młynie odkrył, że ona sama była w rzeczywistości Awatarem mocy Słonecznej Studni. W Górach Alterac udało mu się schwytać dziewczynę i przetransportować do zrujnowanej krainy Quel'Thalas, znanej obecnie jako Ziemie Duchów, gdzie wyjawił jej prawdę o jej przeznaczeniu. Dar'Khan następnie spróbował rzucić czar, dzięki któremu mógłby przejąć od Anveeny moc Słonecznej Studni, jednak dzięki pomocy sojuszników Anveena aktywowała moc Studni i użyła jej przeciwko Dar'Khanowi. Będąc bardziej liszem niż żywą istotą (przede wszystkim przez to, że został on wcześniej zabity przez Arthasa), Drathir podjął ostatnią desperacką próbę bezpośredniego wyssania energii z Anveeny, jednak nie był w stanie wytrzymać jej blasku i został spalony. 'The Burning Crusade' [[Plik:Dar'Khan_Drathir_(Mob).jpg|thumb|Dar'khan Drathir w World of Warcraft]] Dar'Khan Drathir to elitarny nieumarły poziomu 21 przebywający w Wieży Przeklętych, budynku zwieńczonym czaszką stojącym w centrum Deatholme na południowych Ziemiach Duchów. Model, jakiego używa Dar'Khan jest identyczny z tym, jakiego używają krwawe elfy należące do Illidarich rezydujący w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca w Outland. Mistrz Kaendris z Sanktuarium Słońca pragnie głowy Dar'Khana. Następnie ma ona zostać przetransportowana do Lor'themara Therona. 'Walka z Dar'Khanem' Około poziomu 15-16 ciąg zadań rozpoczynający się w Sanktuarium Słońca prowadzi graczy do Enklawy Obieżyświatów. Obieżyświaci zlecają odkrycie tajemnic przeszłości Dar'Khana i potencjalnych wskazówek, jak go można pokonać. W Wieży Gwiazdy Wieczornej można znaleźć jego dziennik, nad którym Dar'Khan najwidoczniej spędził dużo czasu; wyjaśnia on rozczarowanie własna rasą, jak również plany wpuszczenia Plagi do Quel'Thalas. Dar'Khan obiecał Pladze dwa artefakty, Kamień Płomienia i Kamień Światła. Są to potężne kamienie nasycone mocą Słonecznej Studni, które były używane jako strażnicy przed nieumarłymi. Gracze zostają wysłani by je odzyskać, a później przekuć je na miecz lub klejnot (zależnie od klasy gracze i jego preferencji), dzięki czemu będzie można użyć mocy Słonecznej Studni przeciw Dar'Khanowi. Następnie gracze wyruszają do Deatholme, by skończyć z nieumarłym elfem i wrócić z jego głową. Dar'Khan przebywa w "martwym sercu" Deatholme, w Wieży Przeklętych. Wejścia są strzeżone przez cienie znane jako Oczy Dar'Khana. Wewnątrz znajduje się wyjec i czterech Nekromantów z Deatholme wraz z przyzwanymi szkieletami - dwójka w wewnętrznym sanktuarium Dar'Khana i dwójka przy wejściach do tej komnaty.Ostrze lub Klejnot Słonecznej Studni uzyskane w poprzednim zadaniu posiadają unikalną cechę, dzięki której mogą uciszyć Dar'Khana na pięć sekund i zadać mu 500 obrażeń od magii tajemnej. Zaleca się, by grupa liczyła pięć osób (lub jedną oraz przyjaciela na co najmniej 30 poziomie). Zaleca się zabić najpierw dwóch nekromantów, a następnie rzucić się na samego Dar'khana. Jest on czarnoksiężnikiem, głównym zaklęciem jest Pocisk Cienia, używa również Splugawienia i Strachu, które mogą rzucić graczy na jego pomocników, dlatego zaleca się oczyszczenie wieży przed zaatakowaniem bossa. Posiada on dużo punktów zdrowia. Strategia * Na poziomie 16-20 Dar'Khan może zostać zabity przez 4-5-osobową grupę. Najlepszym zestawieniem jest tank, trzech DPSów oraz lekarz. Tank powinien odciągnąć nekromantów do korytarza, by uniknąć namierzenia przez Dar'Khana. Następnie najlepiej się przegrupować na platformie przed Dar'Khanem, a tank powinien zaciągnąć go do kąta na przeciwko wejścia. Dzięki temu jest szansa uniknięcia wpadnięcia na mobów, którzy prawdopodobnie ulegną już respawnowi. Gdy zaatakuje tank, każdy powinien użyć swoich artefaktów lub , by obniżyć aggro. Każdy natychmiast zada Dar'Khanowi 500 obrażeń od magii tajemnej, dlatego łatwiej walczyć, gdy grupa liczy więcej graczy. Losowo będzie on rzucał strach oraz pocisk cienia. * Dar'Khana da się pokonać samodzielnie powyżej 30 poziomu doświadczenia. Spekulacje Jak wrócił? Obecność Dar'Khana w World of Warcraft jest dziwna. Mimo że został spalony przez Anveenę podczas finału trylogii Słonecznej Studni, wrócił po raz drugi, by dowodzić siłami Plagi w Quel'Thalas, chociaż nie podano wyjaśnienia, jak mu się to udało. Co więcej, w trylogii Słonecznej Studni Dar'Khan doświadczył licznych obrażeń, w tym obcięto mu palec oraz doszczętnie go spalono, jednak zawsze po prostu leczył rany i później pojawiał się w pełni sił. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem są lakoniczne słowa, że jest on "więcej niż śmiertelnikiem" i "nie do końca" martwym. Dokładne podsumowanie, które pojawiło się w sieci zanim wydano książkę wyjaśnia, że Dar'Khan jest bardziej liszem niż śmiertelnikiem, co może wyjaśniać, że, podobnie jak u liszy, jego fizyczna forma jest zdolna do regeneracji tak długo, jak dusza przebywa w fizycznym świecie. Cytaty Tides of Darkness * "Niech przyjdą! Nasze ziemie są dobrze bronione - nikt nie przedrze się za Kamienie Runiczne żywy." - Do Allerii Windrunner, gdy ta poinformowała go o nadejściu Hordy Polowanie na Smoki * "Jestem Dar'Khan, spokojny z natury... Więc powinniście wiedzieć, że to, co robię, robię z konieczności! Szukam czegoś, co utraciłem... jednak nie z własnej winy. Podejrzewam, że wy coś możecie wiedzieć. Chociaż nie jesteście elfami, wierzę, że możecie mi pomóc. Mój lud mówił na to Słoneczna Studnia..." * Monolog opisujący Słoneczną Studnię i jego udział w inwazji Plagi: :Była esencją naszego życia, źródłem magii, które było tak dla nas ważne, jak oddychanie czy jedzenie. Zbudowaliśmy miasta, dostosowaliśmy kraj do naszych potrzeb oraz zrobiliśmy to, czego pragnęliśy. Jednak za wszystkie cuda zrobione dzięki Słonecznej Studni nie otrzymałem żadnej nagrody. Więc zacząłem samodzielnie szukać nagrody za moją dobrą robotę.Musicie zrozumieć, nie w tradycyjnej elfickiej formie. Mój lud...Oni są krótkowzroczni. Zostałem zmuszony do rzucania zaklęć w tajemnicy, lecz je rzucałem. Jednak uczyłem się zbyt wolno, zyskiwałem zbyt wiele...aż wreszcie on mnie odnalazł. :On... Mój Wspaniały Pan Arthas. :Znał moje pragnienie i je rozumiał. Pokierował moimi rękami, moją pracą, więc się uczyłem...lecz to wciąż było mało. Osiągnąłem szczyt tego, co mogłem wziąć ze Słonecznej Studni. Tak długo, jak byłem jednym z wielu, nie mogłem osiągnąć prawdziwej chwały! Więc dzięki pomocy Wspaniałego Pana spróbowałem odebrać Słoneczną Studnię Quel'Thalas. Wspaniałe legiony Arthasa zaatakowały Quel'Thalas, dzięki mojej pomocy prześlizgując się za osławionymi liniami obronnymi. W tym samym czasie nauczył mnie zaklęcia odwiązania i utrwalił mnie w postanowieniu, gry ruszyłem ze swoim planem. Przemocy żałuję... lecz dla wyższego dobra należy coś poświęcić, rozumiecie. Mój lud oczywiście tego nie widział. :Więc nie miałem już wyboru. Słoneczna studnia była nasza...Czułe, że Wspaniały Pan Arthas mnie ponagla! Nawet wyczułem go używającego własnej magii to czerpania z mocy Słonecznej Studni...oczywiście bym mógł ją lepiej pochłaniać. Lecz byli tacy, którzy odmówili mi mojej części! Ośmielili się rzucić własne zaklęcie w chwili mojej chwały! Ośmielili się zabrać mi Słoneczną Studnię! Walczyłem z nimi, a Wspaniały Pan pomagał mi swoją wielką siłą...a wtedy coś poszło straszliwie nie tak. Coś wyrwało moc Słonecznej Studni z moich rąk! Zniszczenie splugawiło tę resztę, która została nietknięta przez Plagę, lecz ja o to nie dbałem. Okryłem się hańbą przed Wspaniałym Panem. Jednak ten mnie ocalił i wysłał przez kontynent, by odkryć, gdzie moc Słonecznej Studni się ukryła. A teraz...po tak długim czasie..Czuję, że jest blisko...musicie mi tylko powiedzieć, gdzie. * Kalec:A potem co? Uwolnisz nas? :Dar'Khan: Cóż, nie! Ale mogę obiecać wam relatywnie bezbolesną śmierć. Cienie Lodu * Anveena: Dar'Khan! A-ale ty...Ty jesteś... :Dar'Khan: Martwy? Niezupełnie, kochana. :Anveena: J-jak? :Dar'Khan:Śpij, moja wspaniała nagrodo! '''' Taka delikatna młoda osoba jak ty nie pasuje do tego miejsca. Lecz nie lękaj się - zabieram cię do domu! Ziemie Duchów *"Co my tu mamy? Czy to rzeczywiście mój dawny towarzysz Lor'themar? Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Myliłem się...lecz można to szybko naprawić!" *"Tak wielu twych towarzyszy poległo w obronie Słonecznej Studni...pominęli cię, Lor'themarze! Myślę, że czas, byś wreszcie do nich dołączył, nie sądzisz?" *"Proszę! Nasz przyszły bohater! Powinienem rzucić cię innym, lecz dlaczego tracić siły na kogoś twego pokroju, kiedy twoją żałosną próbę ratunku można zniweczyć prostym gestem?" *"Hmm...Trochę oporu co? Godne podziwu, acz daremne." *"Spóźniłeś się już w chwili, gdy tu przybyłeś, głupi przyjacielu. Zaklęcie trwa. Nie zatrzymasz go. Moc Słonecznej Studni już przeze mnie płynie, chociaż powłoka nie została jeszcze zniszczona! Jednak z tego co widzę nie powinno to już długo potrwać! A wtedy...Wtedy stanę się bogiem w Azeroth! Nikt bardziej ode mnie nie zasługuje na jej moc! Więcej nie będę musiał się kłaniać potędze innych! Nawet mój drogi Lord Arthas będzie musiał uklęknąć pzede mną! Moja moc wypłynie poza Azeroth, do krain, które ledwie znamy! Będę wspaniały!" * "Ach, co to? Przyjaciele dołączyli do ciebie, by zginąć. Z radością im w tym pomogę..." Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * Linki zewnętrzne en:Dar'Khan Drathir Kategoria:Wysokie elfy Kategoria:Plaga Kategoria:Ghostlands mob Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Kategoria:Tides of Darkness Kategoria:Arthas: Powstanie Króla Lisza